The indoor exercise bicycle is generally provided with a crank set located under or in front of the seat. The exerciser pedal the bicycle to drive a wheel loaded with a weight. The improved indoor exercise bicycle is generally composed of a loaded wheel having an electromagnet for bringing about an adjustable attraction load.
Such prior art exercise bicycles as described above have one thing in common in that they have only one function or purpose. In addition, none of the prior art exercise bicycles is equipped with the adjunct device.